Kingdom Hearts Poems
by yaoi-fluff
Summary: This is my first thing on here ever.Its a collection of kingdon hearts poems so please read.They really are pretty good! I think.
1. Seen Through Your Eyes

**Hello,**

**well. . . I hope you like this it is my first thing posted and it is a poem. Duh!**

**I advise you reading my disclaimers and rants might cause my stupidity to wear off on you but oh well.**

**Since were on the topic. . .**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Kingdom Hearts no matter how much I wish but oh well i'll live I think!**

**Well i'll stop boring you know on to the poem!**

****

****

_**Seen Through Your Eyes**_

**I open the door to a bright light**

**Should I go**

**I do not know**

**What lies behind**

**Or what the future holds**

**Good **

**Or bad**

**I will fearlessly step forward**

**Taking on anything**

**That stands in my path**

**The road is a long one**

**Or so i've been told**

**But still I will continue to go**

**No matter how dark or cold**

**It may seem to become**

**I will patiently wait rain or snow**

**I will walk this path**

**Till I know it by heart**

**Only then will my true journey start**

**'Cause only then**

**When I have seen**

**The true horrors in life**

**Will I be able to go to the future**

**To face all the strife**

**Only when**

**I have found truth**

**Beneath all lies**

**Will I truly be able to say**

**I have seen through your eyes.**

****

****

**Well there it is. The first one ever. I hope you liked it.**

**Well peoples if you want more you are going to have to review other wise you won't get any.**

**I think that this is in Sora's point of view, but you might not. Actually i didn't think it was in anyone's point of view but my friend told me that it was Sora's view so know I put it on. Well review peoplez!**

**Bye Bye!**


	2. You See Me

Hello, it's me again. There is probably noone reading this but hey who cares, I feel like writing it.

This is from Riku's P.O.V. It really has nothing to do with the storyline, but I wrote it and it sounded like Riku

so that is what it is going to be.

Disclaimer: I really really hate these but anyone I don't own and if I did we would atleast know when the freak KH2

is coming out!

_**YOU SEE ME**_

You see me as darkness

when I want to be light.

You see me as the enemy

when I don't want to fight.

You see me as someone

who used to be a friend.

I see myself as someone

who wishes for an end.

You see as someone

who gave up and gave in.

You see me as someone

who will never win.

You see me as someone

who betrayed his best friend.

You see me as someone

who broke your heart to where it wouldn't mend.

You see me as someone

who cowardly hides,

behind those who are stronger,

behind so many lies.

You see me as someone

I don't want to be.

But now i see,

You don't really see me.

Yeah it's odd I know, but trust me I can get a lot odder if you want me to.

Anyway you know the drill. CLICK THE FRICKEN BUTTON PEOPLE! Please!

Bye!


	3. Riku

Okay just to warn you this one is kinda shonen-ai.

It never actually says that it is Sora (okay I do but only once you'll get over it) but it is supposed to be so even if you don't like that kind of stuff you can

still read it and pretend it is Kairi even though that would kinda ruin it but oh well.

Disclaimer: Don't own, so leave me alone.

--------

_**Riku, I love you**_

**The door has closed**

**Never to be opened again**

**Miss you already**

**But maybe there is hope**

**And if there is**

**I'll find it**

**I won't let you stay**

**Where the light never strays**

**You think I want her**

**but your really the one**

**don't want a life**

**Without the one I love**

**Still I'll go on**

**And find it again**

**Free you from the dark**

**Never let you get snared**

**Trapped in so much sin**

**And when I find you**

**Because I know I will**

**I'll tell you the truth**

**Which is**

**That I love you, Riku.**

Yeah I know it's different. But it was written a long time ago and I just found it so leave me alone.

I also lied you can't pretend it's Kairi unless you have a very very odd imagination but hey. Who cares!

If you don't like it you shouldn't be reading it.

Anyway once again press the button. The voice commands it of you.

Bye!


End file.
